Game Mask Online
by Zjuve
Summary: Hola gente, aqui va este fic... Una historia que sigue a un nuevo personaje: Middle!, en su aventura... Disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... aqui va el primer capitulo de la historia, disfrute!**

* * *

**Game Mask Online:**

Él está emocionado, finalmente consiguió el juego que tanto esperaba... No pudo esperar más, se puso el **NervGear** enseguida. El usa ese aparato ya que es mucho mejor en todos los aspectos a ese tal AmusPhere.

–Link Start! Susurro y la imagen blanca se transformó en colores y después de unos segundos... Game Mask Online.

Este juego era totalmente nuevo no tuvo Beta y esta es la primera conexión de los jugadores.

El juego escanea tu cuerpo y te genera un personaje según tus atributos, solo puedes cambiarle la cara pero él no lo hizo. Con sus dedos presiono **Start**!

Apenas entro en el mapa empezó a correr lejos de la ciudad. Ya tenía planeado ahorrar **G** para más tarde... Abajo de su Hp. se veía un numero: **1342 Pj. On.**

El motor que usa el juego es parecido al de Alo, tus habilidades dentro del juego se basan en cómo eres fuera de este. Hay magia... de hecho hay de todo.

Usara una espada ligera en su mano derecha y en la otra una pistola, por supuesto que un set ligero también.

Desenvaino su espada y saco su escudo. Todos los users empezaban así, exepto magos, no hay sistema de clases, mientras puedas usar el arma está bien.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el primer **Mob**, un lobo. Este no es activo por lo que Middle ataco primero. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es un veterano en los **VMMORPG**, pero este es el primero, además de que es diferente a otros juegos. Cuando el lobo ataco, bolqueo con el escudo... ya que el enemigo es de bajo nivel se stuneo, aprovecho y deslizo sus espada por los polígonos del lobo, este gimió y desapareció después de unos segundos... fue un **Atk. Crit.** Recogió el **drop** y continúo...

Después de unas horas de juego se encontró con un **Mini-Boss** nivel cuatro, logro subir a nivel cuatro también, refino sus skills y ataco.

**Boss Apu** sintió el movimiento y lanzo un **auto-buff,** el ya no usaba la espada y escudo sino que solo una espada ligera para moverse más rápido. Se notó la diferencia en todos los sentidos, Middle puede esquivar casi todos los ataques y el **Boss** vive mucho más que mobs normales.

–**Majestic Feint**, susurro. Eso es un **skill** de tres golpes críticos que se aprende al matar cierta cantidad de ciertos Mobs, no gasta Mp.

El primer golpe fallo al igual que al segundo, pero el tercero dio en el blanco y bajo la barra hasta el 4%, un golpe más y todo terminaba. Así fue, un golpe certero acabo con **Boss Apu**. El subió a nivel 5 y el **Majestic** subió a nivel 2. El drop consistió en una buena cantidad de oro, unos materiales y un papel, lo tomo... es un "Recipe" el cual uso, "Trigger Gun" apareció en frente de sus ojos... la tomo, perdió un poco de oro y casi todos los materiales, se equipó el arma y apunto a un Mob nivel cuatro a lo lejos, vio que tenia un nuevo **skill**, "**Shooting Star**", lo uso, un resplandor salió del arma y luego disparo, acabo con el enemigo instantáneamente, el skill tiene un enfriamiento de 8 segundos pero puede disparar normalmente hasta que se gaste el mana... uno por hit.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un destrozador y un pj negro

**Bueno, aqui va el segundo capitulo...**

* * *

Después de unos pasos aparecieron unas letras en la pantalla: **Final Boss** nivel 5 Apareció... Que alguien lo mate! Middle empezó a correr.

Camino pocos minutos llego para llegar al lugar, lo que vio era impactante incluso para un juego, el **Boss** es como un jugador cualquiera... solo que usaba un set negro y una espada de alto nivel. Los polígonos volaban por todos lados, cuerpos rotos y mitades en el aire... Aunque hay más de 50 **Players** recién lo habían bajado al 67% ... Middle desenvaino su espada y su "**Trigger Gun**", avanzo rápidamente y empezó a pegar, ambos usaban la habilidad "Engaño" y evitaban los golpes, aun así se tocaban, definitivamente se puede notar la diferencia entre él y los otros **players,** después de minutos al **Boss** le quedaba el 46% y a él solo el 45%. Sonó un pito, **Skill** desbloqueado apareció abajo de la barra de vida era el "**Infinity Judement**", un **skill** avanzado.

Middle sonrió...

–**Infinity Judement**, susurro, combinación activada... Salto por encima del Boss, se activó la primera combinación, "**Shooting Star**", tres veces sin enfriamiento salieron del arma pero antes del tercer golpe se activó la segunda combinación, "**Majestic** **Feint**", los tres golpes salieron en uno solo, un **Slash** de luz se deslizo de la espada y rompió a el **Boss**. Middle cayó al suelo, no podía moverse por 4 segundos por usar el **skill**, el **boss** reacciono y uso "Slash" pero este fallo gracias a otro jugador que uso "**Shield** **Bash**" y **stuneo** al enemigo... El jugador desconocido usa un set ligero negro y las armas iniciales. Middle aprovecho eso y termino con el **Boss**.

Un anuncio resplandeció, "Un jugador mato al Final **Boss** nivel 5, el nivel máximo a amentado a 25", no le dio mucha importancia y recogió el **drop**, iba a ver al jugador oscuro pero ya no estaba. Tampoco le importo. Reviso el **drop**, un set ligero "Great" completo, mucho oro, una espada ligera "Great", pociones, materiales, y una **Gun**, "**PhenoGun**", se equipó el set y la espada la cual sentía mucho más pesada... Pero no pudo equiparse la **Gun**... no le daban las habilidades ni stats. La guardo y penso en buscar información en algun foro... pero el juego es nuevo y usa un sistema de desbloqueo en todo, sabía que no encontraría nada.

Mientras se iba a la ciudad para desconectarse escuchaba un bullicio entre los sobrevivientes... Hea... Act... **Headphone** **Actor**... fue lo que entendió, ese es ahora su apodo, pero, ¿porque? Se tocó la cabeza y lo sintió, unos audífonos eran parte del set... intento quitárselos pero no pudo...

En la ciudad busco alguien para preguntarle algunas cosas, pero no logro conversar. Los **players** se alejaban de él, supieron de sus habilidades... –No te me acerques! Grito un supuesto mago mientras corría. Un nuevo anuncio apareció, "Recuerda que ahora empieza el verdadero juego, **PermaDeath**, si mueres perderás tu personaje y cuenta, ya no podrás jugar este maravilloso juego. El **Pk** se puede hacer en cualquier lugar... incluso en ciudades."

Por eso le temían, era realmente fuerte, además de que no se había visto a nadie que usara las armas que el tenia.

–Por ahora, supongo que jugare solo... Susurro mientras caminaba a un bar. Comenzó a pensar, ese jugador que me salvo... quizás pueda hacer una **Party** con el... fácilmente se veía en su cara la expresión de un jugador experimentado... Tomo una copa y luego se desconectó, necesita descansar.


	3. Capitulo 3: Pk s y ¿Amigos?

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que empezó a jugar, el verdadero juego ha comenzado... **Liberty Player Kill**. El sistema es muy avanzado... carteles con información del personaje, si está conectado y donde... Recompensas por su cabeza y más.

Middle camino y tomo un cartel, Jeff, nivel ocho, **Pk Status**: Negro. **Online**, **Deep Dungeon**, recompensa: **3202 G**, **Upgrade Fragment Gem**. Era el con mejor recompensa por lo que era el más despiadado. Acepto y fue al portal.

Entro... este es un **Dungeon** nivel 10 por lo que hay pocos jugadores... no se conoce a nadie que haya superado el nivel 10, excepto un tal **HeadPhone Actor** nivel 12 y quizás ese jugador oscuro.

Uso un cristal de rastreo, piso -4. Jeff estaba ahí. Se deslizo y bajo, en este piso los **mobs **son activos y algunos andan en Raid... Uso un **skill** que recién había conseguido, **Silence Warm**, el cual lo hace casi indetectable...

Desenvaino su **Tricky Sword** y la **Trigger Gun**, no lo detectaron pero al llegar al piso -4 el efecto acabo, ahora solo debía encontrarlo...

–Te he estado esperando **Headphone**... dijo Jeff mientras sonreía con su daga en la mano. El es un "**Dagger**", tiene buenos **Skills** pero aún nadie lo ha visto usando el **Whist** que lo hace invisible.

–**Dirty** **Pain**, susurro Middle mientras una especie de aura lo rodeaba.

–Ese **Skill**... se dijo asustado Jeff...

–Sí, **Dirty** **Pain** un **Auto-Buff** único, solo desbloqueable al conseguir la gema detrás del **Dragon Nest** nivel 40... No preguntes como la conseguí... A~! Cierto, te sube todos los **stats** considerablemente... aunque te baja un poco el **Atk**... Solo un poco, lo unico malo es que solo puede usarse cuando hay cerca un **Pk**... Dijo Middle lo suficientemente lento para poder entenderlo. Se oyo un quejido de parte de Jeff y comenzó la batalla.

–**Nova**, **Lucy**, **Must**, dijo Jeff y se dio tres **buff**. Avanzo rápidamente y comenzó a pegar con una velocidad abrumante, Middle gracias al **Dirty** **Pain** pudo esquivar la mayoría de los golpes... Retrocedió y comenzó el contra-ataque combinaciones de tres y cuatro golpes que eran esquivados fácilmente... casi.

–**Shooting** **Star**, susurro a la vez que una sonrisa se le esbozaba en la cara. Un solo brillo golpeo a Jeff que ahora tenía un 47% de Hp, quedo con stun. No podía ni hablar.

–**Majestic** **Feint**, susurro enseguida Middle y tres golpes atravesaron el cuerpo inmóvil. Listo para acabarlo... No está, Jeff no está. El uso Whist, lo habia ocultado bien... pero Middle sabía qué hacer. Antes de desaparecer vio que le quedaba un 7% restante.

–**Explosion**, susurro y se escuchó un pito seguido de un estruendo... El cuerpo destruido de Jeff cayó y después de unos segundos se desintegro... Vio si había **drop**, solo un "**Upgrade** **Fragment** **Gem**" con esta ya tendría dos..

Uso un portal a la ciudad y recogió se recompensa, El número de Asesinos había descendido... pero luego obviamente subiría... pensó.

Camino a el portal para ir a **mobear** pero un mensaje lo impidió. Decía: _**HeadPhone**__ Actor... Hola :D Sabes... queremos que nos ayudes a matar un __**Boss**__ que nos a causado unos problemuchos, te daremos parte del __**drop**__... Sabemos que eres pro así que... si aceptas ven mañana a Amazon Pass y pasa a la casa que ahí... De Gray_. Middle sonrió, ni siquiera pensó... quizás podría unirse a un grupo.

No fue a **mobear** si no que paso al mismo bar de siempre y tomo otra copa, unos panes y queso... Comió tranquilo y pago. Cuando salió de ahí, como siempre, todos se alejaban del y tomaban sus armas, pero el suele sonreír y alejarse tranquilamente... Se desconectó, quería dormir.


End file.
